When promises become broken
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: Andromeda is falling into darkness after the death of her only child. Mild blackcest and self harm.


just a small one shot.

Mild blackcest

Self harm.

* * *

 _ **I will come back I always do.. don't give me that look mom you know what ever happens I will always come home.. I promise..**_

"Not this time my sweet girl" she whispered into the darkness, her heart hammering away in her chest. The blood boiling underneath her skin as the warm alcohol raced though her.

" _ **Andromeda" Narcissa gasped at the sight of her older sister leaning against the door frame of the small cottage looking so much like Bellatrix "may I come in?" she swallowed in fear at the insanity swirling in her once kind hearted sisters grey eyes.**_

 _ **The dark haired witch eyed the blonde in suspicion, blocking the entrance into her home "what brings you here sister? Come to taunt me? Come to give me details of my darling girls death".**_

 _ **Narcissas heart clenched in agony for Andromeda's loss, she could see the alcohol poisoning her system. She bravely stepped forward, reaching out to grasp the woman's sleeve "I'm so sorry if I could of saved her I..".**_

 _ **SLAP. Narcissa fell back clutching her cheek , tears burning a trail down her wound.**_

" _ **Never come here again or I shall show you just how much our dear sister taught me" Andromeda stumbled upright, a manic laugh escaping her lips.**_

The echoes of the past consumed Andromeda with each swallow of alcohol, with each cut to her skin.

" _ **Wherever you go sister you shall never be rid of me" Bellatrix laughed her wand trained on the younger witch, relishing in her agonising pain "every time you look into a mirror I shall be looking back at you, every time the filth penetrates you, you shall only remember how I made you cum" crouching down Bellatrix ripped open her sisters robes revealing her nude form.**_

"You was right sister I was never rid of you" she hissed as the blade sliced into the flesh of her breast drawing blood.

" _ **No daughter of mine shall defile herself with filth" Druella shrieked.**_

 _ **Bellatrix grinned at mother's madness, at her sisters beating. The girl was a whimpering mess on the drawing room floor, blood trickling out her many wounds but mother wasn't finished yet.**_

" _ **You make me sick" Druella straddled her daughter's waist, vanishing Andromeda's clothes "You shall never forget" a dagger pressed into her stomach.**_

The pain was comforting, it brought back times of her childhood. "Once a black always a black" she manically cackled.

" _ **What's this mom?" Nymphadora gasped at her mother's stomach, horror etched on her juvenile features.**_

 _ **Andromeda grimaced at the unsightly brand on her flesh, she felt sick that her daughter has seen it not even her husband knew about it. Wrapping her robes tightly around her to hide the damage done by her mother all those years ago.**_

" _ **Mom please talk to me" she couldn't deal with the begging nor her sympathy.**_

" _ **Leave it alone Nymphadora" she snapped, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall "just a reminder of who I am".**_

"Toujours Pur" lovingly stroking the brand on her stomach "cheers mother" Andromeda laughed mockingly saluting her deceased mother with the half full whiskey bottle.

" _ **Love you forever" Bellatrix whispered into her ear, her hand pinching her taut nipples while the other cupped her sex. "Tell me what you want sister?" licking a wet sloppy trail down her throat.**_

" _ **I want you inside of me sister of mine" she whimpered out, watching Bellatrix crawl on top of her, her full breasts swinging in Andromeda's line of sight.**_

" _ **And so I shall" palming her new shaft and entering Andromeda in a slow agonising pace "always pure".**_

The brutal storm outside batted the flimsy glass panes causing the drunk witch to jump.

" _ **Sorry for your loss Mrs Tonks" Harry sadly spoke up holding onto his godson.**_

 _ **Hermione stood silently to Harry's side watching Andromeda drink herself senseless. Her heart went out to the mother that lost more than most in the unforgiving war.**_

" _ **Look after him for me" Andromeda gave her grandson one last kiss "don't let him forget his mother or father".**_

"Teddy one more failure" Andromeda stumbled out of her bed, falling roughly on the floorboards. The alcohol wasn't the cause of her sudden dizziness, the blood from her cuts was.

" _ **Filthy mudblood lover Andi"**_

The darkness was calling for her finally.


End file.
